russelfandomcom-20200213-history
DYQC-FM
DYQC (106.7 FM), broadcasting as 1067 Home Radio, is the music FM station of Aliw Broadcasting Corporation. Its studios are located at G/F Fortune Life Bldg., Osmeña Blvd. Cebu City, and its transmitter is located at 3/F Ludo and Luym Bldg., Plaridel St., cor. Osmeña Blvd., Cebu City. It operates daily from 5:00 AM to 10:00 PM. Format Kool 106 Cebu On April 1, 1992, 106.7 FM Cebu was originally owned by the Associated Broadcasting Company (now TV5 Network, Inc.). It was launched as Kool 106 under the callsign DYET-FM. Its format was Adult contemporary from 1992 to 1995 and CHR from 1995 to 1998 until the station was sold to Aliw Broadcasting Corporation. In 1998, Kool 106 Cebu signed off for the last time. 106dot7 Home Radio In 1998, Home Radio Cebu started its broadcast and changed its callsign to DYQC. It follows an easy listening format program. Soft adult contemporary music makes up the majority of songs in the master playlist of this fully automated radio station. This format was introduced to Home Radio by Nestor Doria, the FM Network Program Director, in 2000. This format was an immediate success, increasing Home Radio's ratings and earning the title "#1 Easy Listening Station" in Metro Manila in a matter of six months. This format was then implemented by the provincial stations. From 2007-2014, Home Radio Cebu carries a CHR format, a deviation from its mother station’s Easy Listening format. 106.7 Natural On March 17, 2014, Home Radio Cebu, along with the other provincial stations reformatted into a hybrid of the Hot AC/Top 40 format of the mother station, Home Radio became "106.7 Natural" as a new format. On July 3, 2014, the station was finally rebranded as Natural 106.7. On August 2014, Natural 106.7 had switched directions from Hot AC-Top 40 hybrid station, and reverted to a full-fledged Top 40 station and changed its language into English/Taglish. In November 3, 2014, the brand "Home Radio", which was retired after the Holy Week, was returned as a secondary brand. 106.7 Home Radio/1067 Home Radio On November 17, 2014, the station reverted the name back as Home Radio Cebu, but the format is still the same with the nomenclature of the frequency occupied "one-o-six-point-seven". On Easter Sunday 2015, the station was revamped once more, with a different sound and tagline execution. The current format is CHR/Top 40 music mixed with OPM, simply known as CHR Local. Recently, the "Natural" slogan was dropped. On July 2017, Home Radio Cebu flipped back to an easy listening format as 1067 Home Radio. In 2018, along with other Home Radio stations (except for the flagship station in Manila), Home Radio Cebu started simulcasting one of DWIZ 882 program Karambola, thus allowing the station to include news and commentaries to the station's format. In late 2019, the station reduced its broadcast hours wherein it signed off earlier at 10:00 PM instead of 12:00 midnight. Notable anchors Home Radio Stations Main article: Home Radio Network See also *DWIZ - An AM radio station also owned by Aliw Broadcasting Corporation. Website Home Radio Home Radio Cebu Category:Adult contemporary radio stations in the Philippines Category:Radio stations established in 1992